


Snow Roses

by sethreene



Category: RWBY
Genre: Absurd, Alternate Universe, Drama, Fairy Tale Style, Fantasy, Multi, Slight!Blake Belladona/Weiss Schnee, Slight!Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 14:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10492581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sethreene/pseuds/sethreene
Summary: Dalam remang beralur kisah, untuk pertama kali sang Ratu menoreh sejarah. Petualangan dalam mencari pendamping hidupnya bermula dari hutan tak berujung di rimba selatan. Weiss menemukan apa yang lebih dari ia cari.





	

* * *

 

_'Mirror, tell me something_

_Tell me who the loneliest of all?_

_Fear inside of me_

_Tell me can a heart be turned to stone?'_

 

**~*~**

 

Nada selembut sibakan satin mengalun bersama hawa beku. Ruangan luas berbingkai pilar-pilar es menjulang dengan kelambu aurora membungkus. Sosok si cermin ajaib tersangga di hadapan sang Ratu salju. Kilau dari permukaan kaca yang merefleksikan wujud dari sang Tuan Muda bercampur menjadi satu. Sabda menjawab:

 

_"Wahai Ratu ku, Weiss Schnee. Hanya engkaulah satu-satunya yang berdiri sebagai makhluk hidup di istana ini. Hati mu yang sepi telah membeku menjadi batu, sejak dahulu."_

 

Sang Ratu mengangkat dagu, tatapan hampa tanpa meragu.

 

"Katakan, dimana aku bisa mendapatkan teman?"

 

_"Wahai Ratu ku. Jauh di dalam rimba selatan, hiduplah seorang gadis bertudung merah marun, berambut sehitam langit jelaga, dengan sebuah sabit besar alih-alih sekeranjang apel masak. Ia adalah seorang pemburu werewolf."_

 

Bertahun-tahun berlalu sejak sang Ratu salju terakhir kali  tersenyum. Kini ia bisa mencium aroma sebuah petualangan, alasan yang bisa mendorongnya untuk memberontak pada takdir yang mengurungnya dalam neraka kesepian. Kesempatan untuk kabur dari dunianya yang sempit dan membosankan.

 

Tiba-tiba sebuah Golem raksasa berdiri menghalangi, mencegah sang Ratu melanjutkan langkah. Weiss sudah tahu bahwa aksi kabur dari penjara ini akan terganggu oleh anjing penjaga ciptaan sang Ayah. Dirinya bukan lagi Tuan Putri yang terkurung dalam kotak permata yang hanya bisa mendambakan kebebasan.

 

Serpihan salju memadat dalam genggam tangan, membentuk sebuah _rapier_ berlogam es. Myrtenaster dibawa untuk menari di udara, menebas cepat selembut terpaan nafas, menusuk hawa hingga titik beku terendah.

Gaun putih bersulam manik-manik embun mengkristal berayun anggun mengikuti langkah lincah sepasang kaki jenjang. Ia melompat, berputar diudara, menyerang bagian vital sang musuh raksasa.

 

**DUAAAKK**

 

Weiss terlempar namun berhasil mendarat dengan pijakan aman. Secercah darah mengalir dari atas pelipis mata kiri nya, memberikan aksen merah pada tubuhnya yang serba putih, kecuali sepasang mata biru _saphire_ sedingin es kutub miliknya.

Sang Ratu tidak menyerah. Ia melompat kembali. Sebuah lambang _Glyps_ muncul dibawah kaki Weiss, menjadi pijakan beraliran kuat yang membantunya memberikan serangan mematikan. Tarian terakhir _Myrtenaster_ yang dimainkan sang Ratu salju mengakhiri hidup sang monster buatan untuk selamanya.

 

**~*~**

 

_Dahulu kala, ada seorang Ratu yang hidup diatas sisi bumi yang membeku bertanya pada cermin ajaib. Jawaban si cermin membawa sang Ratu pergi keluar dari sangkar kristalnya. Mengembara kedalam belantara hutan serigala untuk mencari seseorang yang akan diajaknya berdansa dibawah sinar bulan._

_._

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Nyooooo, ini adalah fic pertama saya untuk fandom RWBY ini, jadi mohon maaf bila benda ini aneh sekali orz
> 
> Jujur saya berniat untuk membuat cerita tanpa ada pairing disini karena saya sendiri masih tahap percobaan dan amatiran kelas teri, harap maklum kalau nanti tulisan saya terkesan mengerjai member RWBY ini hhhhhhhh X"DDDD
> 
> Feel free to talk to me, okay? XD


End file.
